


Agent Pennsylvania/Agent Delaware

by JadePegasus



Series: Blood Gulch Freelancers [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Writing, Bgf au, Blood Gulch Freelancers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadePegasus/pseuds/JadePegasus
Summary: "No, Sargent, I'm afraid I don't know. From what I saw in his assessment, he's a very talented sniper, not to mention decent at short range weapons combat. It confused me to see he was labeled unfit for a permanent team."Hammer rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah, he... Well, he.. hrmm."Price looked up expectantly."You'll understand once you speak with him," Hammer said, opening the door to the interrogation room.





	Agent Pennsylvania/Agent Delaware

"Ah! Counselor Price!" Sargent Hammer greeted Price jovially when he exited his plane, putting an arm around the man's shoulders in a crushing half hug, "I was told you'd be visiting!"

 "I'm aware," Price deadpanned, slipping smoothly out of the Sargent's hold to walk down the brightly lit hallway himself, "I was the one who contacted you to confirm the visit."

 "Yeah, you said you had a soldier you wanted to offer a proposition to one of my soldiers. Can I just say that I'm flattered? I know your project is this super secret thing that imI not meant to know a thing about, but I know it's important so I'll do whatever I can to help!"

 "Your cooperation will be noted, Sargent Hammer. Now, about my interview..?" Price asked with a cocked eyebrow.

 "Yeah... Don't know what it is that caught your attention though," Hammer said, his voice becoming less abrasive and more curious, "I try to keep him out of the field for a reason, you know."

 Price stopped walking and turned to the man in shined, silver armor, "No, Sargent, I'm afraid I don't know. From what I saw in his assessment, he's a very talented sniper, not to mention decent at short range weapons combat. It confused me to see he was labeled unfit for a permanent team."

 Hammer rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah, he... Well, he.. _hrmm."_

 Price looked up expectantly.

 "You'll understand once you speak with him," Hammer said, opening the door to the interrogation room.

* * *

_***BEGIN AUDIO LOG*** _

"Good evening, Private Donut. I am Counselor Price."

"Good evening yourself, sir!"

"Thank you. Private I am here to offer you a position on a special team that I believe you would be an excellent addition to."

"Aw, Geeze, sir! I'm flattered that you want to go all the way with me!"

...

"Pardon?"

"What position do you want to try?"

"..... . .   . Oh! Um, I. You're a talented sniper, that alone would be a great asset."

"Shucks! You're making me rise, sir!"

...

"That's... Good. So you except?"

"Do birds fly? Do frogs croak? Does butter make a good lubricant?!"

"I will assume that is a yes."

"Of course it is! Uhh... But.."

"Yes?"

"I _do_ have one condition."

...

"Name your price."

"I... Would like a-.. a _friend_ of mine.. to also be on this team."

"Private Donut, you must understand, this is a _very specialized_ team, I cannot except people for a favor-"

"No! I swear he'll be a good addition! Please, he's very important to me!"

*Sigh*

"Very well. But he will be your responsibility. If he becomes a liability it will be on your head."

"Of course! I completely understand! You won't regret it! I promise, it'll be the best come on of your life!"

"...Yes... And his name?"

"Frank DuFrense! He's a real knocker!"

"... I'm sure he will be. Welcome to the team. First we'll have to pick your codename."

"Oooooooh! Codenames! Sounds super spy! Is there a trend or can we pick anything? Because I have a list!"

"We normally name our agents after states of the USA."

"Ohh! Can I be Agent Iowa!?"

...

"I'm afraid that name is already taken."

_***END AUDIO LOG*** _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Donut is VERY hard to write. Any advice
> 
> 2\. Docnut is the Alpha Ship™ and you can't stop me
> 
> 3\. I'm gonna skip an audio file for Doc, so we'll say he gets shipped right out


End file.
